


The Thing That Remains

by Elizabeth_Firebreath



Series: Homecoming Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Firebreath/pseuds/Elizabeth_Firebreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memorable things come in a flash, and are gone just as quickly. It is those unseen and uncared for that have a tendency to linger on.<br/>Poem inspired by my fics St. Matthew and The Invisible Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Remains

May mourning,

blue sky,

green grass,

blooming flowers,

white clouds,

Sounds of life,

Taste of rain,

Feel of air,

Far ahead,

Awaiting you,

The extraordinary boy.

 

 

  
  
June sunset,

Sea of color,

Blending together,

Swirling and splashing,

expanses of yellow,

Sounds of water,

Taste of salt,

Feel of air,

Every moment,

In that moment,

The constant boy.

 

 

  
July night,

Flames licking,

Smoke rising,

Meeting blackness,

pinpricks of brightness,

Sounds of breaking,

Taste of fire,

Feel of heat,

Burning burning,

Burning out,

The impossible boy.

 

 

 

August,

Stop,

Ending of something,

Beginning of everything,

Stop,

In the Rain,

The broken boy,

 

 

   
September day,

Shadows casting,

Cold reawakening,

Sunshine reseeding,

Endings beginning,

Sounds disagreeing,

Taste disintegrating,

Feel disappearing,

May June July gone,

Taken with the wind.

 

 

  
  
The thing that remains,

The invisible boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem a while ago when the ideas for Invisible Boy and St. Matthew were still coming together. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
